bettermentversefandomcom-20200214-history
Warren Seeker/Mechanics
Features / Traits Houndfolk Traits Being of the race Houndfolk, Warren is therefor gifted with the natural strengths of his race. *'Bonus Charisma': +3 Charisma *'Darkvision': Accustomed to twilight forests and the night sky, you have superior vision in dark and dim conditions. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can't discern color in darkness, only shades of grey. *'Unflinching Ferocity': You have advantage on saving throws against being frightened. *'Quick Learner': The time it takes to learn a new language, tool, or skill proficiency is reduced by half (see Training on pg. 187 of the Player's Handbook). *'Using Your Nose': You have proficiency in the Investigation skill. Additionally, when you make an Intelligence (Investigation) check to find creatures, you have advantage if you have something belonging to that creature in your possession. Paladin Traits 'Divine Sense' The presence of strong evil registers on your sense ike a noxious odor, and powerful good rings like heavenly music in your ears. As an action, you can open your awareness to detect such forces. Until the end of your next turn, you know the location of any Celestial, fiend, or Undead within 60 feet of you that is not behind total cover. You know the type (celestial, fiend, or undead) of any being whose presence you sense, but not its identity (the Vampire Count Strahd von Zarovich, for instance). Within the same radius, you also detect the presence of any place or object that has been consecrated or desecrated, as with the Hallow ''spell. You can use this feature a number of times equal to 1 + your Charisma modifier. When you finish a Long Rest, you regain all expended uses. 'Lay on Hands' Warren's blessed touch can heal wounds. He has a pool of Healing power that replenishes when he takes a Long Rest. With that pool, he can restore a total number of Hit Points equal to his paladin level x 5. As an action, he can touch a creature and draw power from the pool to restore a number of Hit Points to that creature, up to the maximum amount remaining in his pool. Alternatively, he can expend 5 Hit Points from his pool of Healing to cure the target of one disease or neutralize one poison affecting it. He can cure multiple Diseases and neutralize multiple Poisons with a single use of Lay on Hands, expending Hit Points separately for each one. This feature has no effect on Undead and constructs. 'Fighting Style (Protection) At 2nd level, he adopts a style of fighting as his specialty. *''Protection'': When a creature he can see attacks a target other than him that is within 5 feet of him, he can use his reaction to impose disadvantage on the Attack roll. He must be wielding a Shield. '''Spellcasting By 2nd level, he has learned to draw on Divine Magic through meditation and prayer to cast Spells, as a Cleric does. 'Divine Smite' Starting at 2nd level, when he hits a creature with a melee weapon Attack, he can expend one spell slot to deal radiant damage to the target, in addition to the weapon's damage. The extra damage is 2d8 for a 1st-level spell slot, plus 1d8 for each Spell Level higher than 1st, to a maximum of 5d8. The damage increases by 1d8 if the target is an Undead or a fiend. 'Divine Health' By 3rd level, the Divine Magic flowing through you makes you immune to disease. 'Extra Attack' Beginning at 5th level, you can Attack twice, instead of once, whenever you take the Attack action on Your Turn. 'Aura of Protection' Starting at 6th level, whenever you or a friendly creature within 10 feet of you must make a saving throw, the creature gains a bonus to the saving throw equal to your Charisma modifier (with a minimum bonus of +1). You must be conscious to grant this bonus. At 18th level, the range of this aura increases to 30 feet. 'Sacred Oath (Oath of the Ancients)' The Oath of the Ancients is as old as the race of elves and the rituals of the druids. Sometimes called fey knights, green knights, or horned knights, paladins who swear this oath cast their lot with the side of the light in the cosmic struggle against darkness because they love the beautiful and life-giving things of the world, not necessarily because they believe in principles of honor, courage, and justice. They adorn their armor and clothing with images of growing things - leaves, antlers, or flowers - to reflect their commitment to preserving life and light in the world. 'Channel Divinity' When you take this oath at 3rd level, you gain the following two Channel Divinity options. *'Sacred Weapon': As an action, you can imbue one weapon that you are holding with positive energy, using your Channel Divinity. For 1 minute, you add your Charisma modifier to Attack rolls made with that weapon (with a minimum bonus of +1). The weapon also emits bright light in a 20-foot radius and dim light 20 feet beyond that. If the weapon is not already magical, it becomes magical for the Duration. You can end this effect on Your Turn as part of any other action. If you are no longer holding or carrying this weapon, or if you fall Unconscious, this effect ends. *'Turn the Unholy': As an action, you present your holy Symbol and speak a prayer censuring Fiends and Undead, using your Channel Divinity. Each fiend or Undead that can see or hear you within 30 feet of you must make a Wisdom saving throw. If the creature fails its saving throw, it is turned for 1 minute or until it takes damage. A turned creature must spend its turns trying to move as far away from you as it can, and it can’t willingly move to a space within 30 feet of you. It also can’t take reactions. For its action, it can use only the Dash action or try to escape from an effect that prevents it from moving. If there’s nowhere to move, the creature can use the Dodge action. 'Spells' 'Thunderous Smite' The first time he hits with a melee weapon attack, his weapon makes a thunderous boom that spans 300 feet from him. The attack deals an extra 2d6 thunder damage. Additionally, if the target is a creature, it must succeed on a Strength save or be pushed 10 feet away from him and knocked prone. 'Cure Wounds' A creature he touches regains hit points equal to 1d8 + his spellcasting modifier. This spell has no effect on undead or constructs. At Higher Levels: The healing increases by 1d8 for each slot level above 1st. 'Ensnaring Strike' The next time you hit a creature with a weapon attack, the target must succeed on a Ability Scores|Strength save or be restrained until the spell ends. A Large or bigger creature has advantage on this save. While restrained by this spell, the target takes 1d6 piercing damage at the start of each of its turns. The creature restrained or one that can touch the creature can use its action to make a Strength check against your spell save DC. On a success, the target is freed. At Higher Levels: The damage increases by 1d6 for each slot level above 1st. 'Speak with Animals' Although limited by the intelligence of the beast, you can understand and speak with beasts. You learn about the beast's experiences over the last day, as well as local places and creatures. If your DM allows, the beast may also complete a small task for you, if you can successfully convince it to do so. Wrathful Smite The next time you hit with a melee weapon attack, it deals an extra 1d6 psychic damage. Additionally, if the target is a creature, it must pass a Wisdom save or be frightened of you until the spell ends. As an action, the creature can make a Wisdom check against your spell save DC to end this spell. Bless You bless up to three creatures of your choice. Whenever a target makes an attack roll or a saving throw, it can add a 1d4 to it. At Higher Levels: You can target one additional creature for each slot level above 1st. Divine Favor Your weapon attacks deal an extra 1d4 radiant damage on a hit. Attacks Equipment / Inventory * Woodcarver Tools ** Set of woodcarver tools ** Shovel ** Iron pot ** Set of common clothes ** Belt pouch * Weapons / Armor ** A longsword and a shield (2+ armor class) ** 5 javelins ** Chain mail and a holy symbol * Other ** Priest's Pack *** Backpack *** Blanket *** 10 candles *** Tinderbox *** Alms box *** 2 blocks of incense *** Censer *** Vestments *** 2 days of Rations *** Waterskin ** Silver Ring: A ring given to Warren by ___. Is composed of silver and is decorated with three green gems shaped into a triangle. Other Proficiencies *'Languages' **Common (speak, read, write) **Sylvan (speak, read, write) *'Misc' **Woodcarver Skills **Vehicle Proficiency (land)